Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to electric machine systems having improved cooling.
Electric vehicles (EVs) or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are gaining in popularity as fuel prices increase and consumers have greater awareness of environmental impacts caused by traditional vehicles. Both EVs and HEVs use a traction motor powered by electricity for propulsion to reduce emissions.
High power traction motors and the electronics, such as inverters, that provide electrical power and control can generate significant amounts of heat. The heat needs to be removed in order for the motors and electronics to perform efficiently and reliably. With efficiency and reliability being ever more important to encourage the public's use of EV's and HEV's so as to reduce emissions and improve air quality, improved cooling schemes having a positive effect on electrical performance and longevity would be well received by the art.